Drabbles
by KoKo-Iris
Summary: A bunch of drabbles... one for almost every character...
1. Orihime's

**Yum Yum Bread**

* * *

Orihime walked around the school with her big bread stuffed with red beans and raw mangos. She munched on it looking around for Tatsuki. As she passed a bunch of guys, she heard whistles following her back. She shook her head and walked a different direction, just as Tatsuki had instructed her to every time she heard guys whistling around her. She didn't understand why she got hoots and hollers everywhere she went. Ichigo never whistled when she passed him, so it couldn't be a guy thing. And that one gentleman in the archery club… he never made a move on her, and was usually very proper towards her. Tatsuki said she could hangout with him…and Tatsuki usually didn't want her hanging out with anyone other than herself or Ichigo. Ishida-kun… she thought to herself…I wonder if he'd like to try some of my homemade mango, red bean bread… 


	2. SoiFong's

**Not Worth the Time**

* * *

Soi-Fong hardly ever had time for rest. She couldn't… she had a mission. Everyone tells her she is great… wonderful… perfect. But she knows better. There is still one person who is always above her. How does he do it? He has an air of superiority, yet he doesn't flaunt it. Why does he place this invisible burden on her, one that even he can't see. He never looks at her, never as someone equal. When will she be number one? Why does she want it so much, but doesn't want him to just to disappear so that she can snag the spot. And, most of all, why does her heart ache (even if it's just a little) at the thought pf him not being there and being a part of her life?

No time to think about this nonsense right now. She had lots of things to be done, and her heart was hardly worth the time.


	3. Hanatarou's

**The Meaning **

* * *

Hanatarou woke up to the sound of Kevin, AJ, Nick, Brian, and Howie. "Show me the meaning of being lonely." He truly knew the meaning, seeing that he had almost no friends. His everyday routine was get up, go to school, avoid bullies, pray his locker wasn't stuffed with bugs left by his nice (but very scary) sempai, survive karate practice, and then go home ( the only safe place, it seems). He would go straight to his room, since there was no one who really cared about what he did. He would flop on his bed and imagine life as a different person. 'I'm just not confident enough' he says to himself and that was all that could be heard other than Brian's voice singing the end of Incomplete. 


	4. Kon's

**In Love**

* * *

Kon was a perv…he would admit it before anyone else. It didn't mean he didn't have a heart. He loved women and their beautiful bodies, but that didn't mean he didn't have an extremely special someone. He liked lots of girls, but this young lady was beyond physical lust. Her aura captured him, her kindness melted him, and her smiled assured his heart was hers. He always admired her from afar, because like his heart, hers was taken as well, but it was not his to keep. He saw her talking to the guy everyone said looked like him. He heard her laughter and he had to smile. She was happy and that was good enough for any man when they are in love. 


	5. Nanao's

**Who Cares?**

* * *

"Where does he get his energy…" Nanao thought to herself behind a pile of paper. He had always seemed to be so tired whenever she asked him to do the paper work, or she would find him in the middle of a nap when she needed him to clean his office. But, when she would just quietly stand next to him or when she was in some sort of danger, energy beyond her imagination would simply radiate from him. She, however, was never afraid of him, for only energy she felt ever directed towards her was warm and friendly. Her mask would always slip just a little with him… her true self would peek out just a little when he was around… and little by little her cold heart would melt with his smile. Where he gets his energy and how he can do this to her, she may never know, but truly…she didn't care! 


	6. Shunsui's

**Good Morning Shunsui**

* * *

Shunsui dozed in and out of sleep. There was a crystal clear voice inside and out side of his dreams. In his dreams she was softly whispering three beautiful words. In reality she was shouting the three words he hated more than anything. "GET UP NOW!" He slowly opened one of his eyes to catch a glimpse of where the voice was coming from. He saw the beauty standing in front of him, holding a large book in one hand, a small fan in the other, and a very displeased look on his face. She was slowly tapping a foot to something almost like music hat should be playing in a horror movie just before a murder. He broke out in a smile…ah, to be awoken by an angel, certainly this was heaven… 


	7. Yachiru's

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

Yachiru bounced around the halls almost tripping a few people who didn't see her. She was in an extremely good mood today. Kenpachi had promised to keep her company tonight. She had been very lonely lately and she knew Kenpachi needed this night just as much as her. He hadn't been feeling well and the lose against Urahara in FFVII wasn't making him any happier. Both Yachiru and Kenpachi knew though that they would always have each other, if no one else. Yachiru remember that night exactly six years ago…the fateful night heaven bought there two souls together. She was alone and he was a broken man. They fitted together in a perfect puzzle. She loved this day. She smiled, jumping around and softly singing to herself:

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to me _

_Happy to Us,_

_Kenpachi _


	8. Unohana's

**My School**

* * *

Unohana arrived at school early as usual. She always needed to come in the peace and quiet. But, just like in the saying: The calm before the storm, once it was 6:30 am, the storm rushed into the school. Nanao is seen searching for Shunsui, who was actually hiding in one of the classrooms, taking a nap. Kenpachi's cursing could be heard over Yachiru's giggling at how mad he was at Ikkaku and Yunichika. Yoruichi was Urahara across the head because he cheated her out of some money. Orihime was following them, and Chizuru and Kon were following her. Ichigo and Rukia bickered over some bunny doll she wanted while Renji was complaining about them being annoyingly loud. Momo was bugging Hitsugaya while he blushed telling her to leave him alone. Byakuya and Soi Fong were both walking around with their heads in their books, completely ignoring each other eve though they were walking right next to each other. Ishida was knitting what looked like a sweater for Chad's new friend (a puppy). Unohana took a deep breath and smiled sweetly looking at the school. A second later Isane came up to her, in a distressed state. Someone probably asked her a sex question again…..

Oh how she loved this school!


	9. Don's

**Original**

* * *

_just want to say thnx to everyone who has commented! i will keep adding new drabbles (hopefully one for every characterXD) bare with me! I'll try to crank them out asap!  
Seppaku--i'm happy u liked it so much  
Chica--thnx sooo much! i thought he listen to BSB...it's in him _

Don Kaonji strutted into his classroom, smiling, like always. "Ok class…just get in your group and practice like we always have." The class groaned and moaned. Don was confused…how could they possibly suffering? He was going to make them all stars! They just needed to practice and have a good teacher, and since the latter position was filled by him, he saw that only practicing was necessary.

"Action movie" music could be heard from all of the groups as the students pretend to be fighting with each other and bend backwards. He stepped around to inspect each group, critiquing them on this and that. He finally stepped to the front of the stage and looked at everyone, whom actually seems to be practicing different scenes from the Matrix. He knew however that idea was original… The Matrick…no there is an original idea!


	10. Isshin's

**Conference**

* * *

_Same drabble, just minor changes that I noticed when rereading it _

With a puffed out chest and a big smile, Isshin attended the first parent/ teacher meeting conference of the year at Yuzu and Karin's school. He waited outside the front of the classroom with his two beautiful, perfect, precious angels. They were a splitting image of their mother. They had to grow up so fast since the incident and yet it seemed liked they never changed at all. He smiled softly, then…

"I LOVE YOU TWO SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" He bellowed and grabbed his two daughters!

BAM!

The door opened and a lady came out of the classroom. She smiled and said "Kurosaki-san…" her smiled faded a little as she noticed that there was a man on the ground with a bruise and a smile on his face. "Here." He replied.

_I miss you so much hunny, but I'll make sure the watch over the kids like you would have wanted me too_


	11. Ichigo's

**The Battle**

* * *

Like any teenager, Ichigo never liked school. High school was by far the worst of the schools. Everyone was so fake, trying so hard to fit in and be popular. In hi eyes…why the hell bother? These people didn't give you money, like an employer would, or gave you a grade that would affect your future, and even those people, Ichigo picked and choose who to give a damn about. He didn't like school and the people, even less, if possible. But, what about her? She wasn't fake…she was more… _odd_. She was popular since everyone knew her brother, yet she seemed unaware of this. She seemed much more concerned with her battle against the "evil juice packets". He always found himself silently cheering for her to win every time he saw her battling her drink, which was oblivious of her frustration with it! He never saw the end of the battles, he always ended up having to go somewhere or someone could be calling for him or what ever else that the heavens sent as a way to prevent him from seeing the aftermath of the battle. Well, he thought to himself, at least there's one reason why he should come to school… 


	12. Tatsuki's

**A Red Glow**

* * *

Practice had finally finished, and it was already 6pm. Tatsuki quickly packed her clothes and bolted out the gym. She zipped up her varsity jacket while walking out of her school. She stopped to glance at her watch and she noticed she was actually kind of early, her dad probably wont come to pick her up for another fifteen minutes. She looked up at the sky. The sun was blazing half hidden by the horizon, but still radiating bright red. Shadows of purple and pink hovered over the red. When was the last time she had time to appreciate the weather, or the sun? When was the last time she pampered herself, or given herself a treat? When was the last time she was in love? She thought for a long time about the last one… Everyone around her seemed to be able to find someone, yet no one fit her criteria. Maybe that one red head guy… she was suddenly snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of her dad's voice telling her to get in the car. She ran over to the car, jumped in thinking about the things she need to do that evening, and all she could remember about the sky was the bright red glow it gave off. 


	13. Urahara's

**Slipped**

* * *

'Hmmmm' Urahara thought to himself 'the shipment is late!' He paced around, waiting for the "treats" to arrive. As he was doing so, he thought about the past. So many things have happened lately and the drama always brought him back to his younger (crazier, if possible) years with Yoruichi. He smiled just at the thought of when he stole her first kiss. He had done it by accident one rainy day, yet he didn't regret it at all. He had always found himself intrigued by her and she just happened to be there when he slipped on the steps. He wasn't a clumsy person, and had never slipped before, but fate put them in that predicament.

He looked suddenly as the sound of a car horn blared next to him, and out stepped a sexy lady in a short skirt with long dark hair pulled back. He smirked as he looked at the grey clouds…it looked like it's going to rain… 'wonder what fate will have in store for us tonight' he mused…


	14. Yoruichi's

**Twenty One**

* * *

_Here is basically why she was there... didn't mean to make it into what seems like a two part drabble...just turned out that way!_

Obviously annoyed, Yoruichi kicked open her office door. Many people stared at her, but no one questioned or spoke up against her. She walked into her office and closed the door with her feet. She had a venti caramel frap in one hand and a file folder in another. Se flopped on her chair flipping open the file. The first page had a picture of a blond haired man with a big smile on his face and a green and white hat in his hand. Of all the people she had to be assigned to… she just sighed and shook her head. She leaned back in her chair. Had it been over ten years since the incident? It was senior year and she wished she could forget about it. She felt like heaving at the thought. She had made a pact with a bunch of girls to not lose her first kiss until she was 21, but why didn't she push him away when their lips met? Could she have actually liked? She shook this thought out of her head. She looked at the file picture again and smiled… 'maybe we should give it another shot' she thought to herself 'I'm way past 21 and I've been kinda bored…'


	15. Byakuya's

**Locked**

* * *

Byaukuya didn't understand why so many girls wasted their time trying to catch his attention. They were in school, and that's what they should be focusing on. It's not that he was making it his mission in life the make sure everyone does well in school, but he was sick and tired of it when it had an impact on him. He hated having to deal with girls no doing their part of the project because they just kept staring at him instead of doing their work, or when a swarm of girls surround him in the middle of the hall, or when he visits some sites and there are random candid pictures of him everywhere. Soi-Fong was never part of any of these activities. He stopped in his tracks, so fast that the two guys behind him bumped into him.

He then thought to himself, _He was actually thinking of a girl? How absurd!_ And just as the underclassman was about to tell him to move, he started walking again towards his destination. When he got to his locker, her face floated back up to his mind's eyes. He didn't really know why, maybe it was because a locker kind of reminded him of how she locks her feelings away, only focusing on her school work and such. But that was the kind of person he would like everyone to be, so why was he sad that she was like that? He decided he would think about it later, for when he opened his locker a sea of love notes fell out. He closed his eyes and internally cursed as loud as he could.


End file.
